Within Darkness There's Love
by RyokodreamerX
Summary: Three vampires one girl what’s a girl to do? Ryoko and Sasami go on a trip to Tokyo and meet one of her long lost friend. But is he a friend or foe? Only time tells please review!!!!! ?/R votes!~!~
1. Chapter 1 Past of deep purple eyes

Tenchi Muyo!  
  
RyokodreamerX  
  
Within darkness there's love  
  
Chapter 1-Past of deep purple eyes  
  
Rated R  
  
Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
An old friend of Ryoko's shows up. Tenchi gets a bad feeling about him but is it a feeling or evil or jealously? R&R!!!! I will hurry with the writing if you review!  
  
CHAPTER 1-PAST OF DEEP PURPLE EYES  
  
Ryoko sat in the living room talking quietly to Sasami. Sasami was no longer a child but a mature girl. Her pink eyes burned deep pink and her pigtails now were no more. Her hair was always tied in a bun and she had little drop curls coming from the bun. Ryoko also had changed her eyes seemed more like red amber.  
  
"So who is this guy?" Asked Ryoko showing Sasami a picture.  
  
Sasami blushed lightly and said "I met him in town a few days ago"  
  
Ryoko grinned and asked in a fuzzy voice "What's his name?"  
  
Sasami blushed more as Ryoko talked like a romance. Sasami punched Ryoko in the arm and said quietly "His name is Ruineo but I call him Romeo"  
  
Ryoko smirked and said "Romeo and Juliet huh?"  
  
Sasami nodded her head and this time it was her turn to grin. Ryoko didn't like that smile of hers. It always means something bad or personal. But Sasami never told any of her deepest secrets.  
  
Sasami pulled out Ryoko's old diary and opened it to page 371. Ryoko went to grab the book but Sasami pulled a barrier over her.  
  
"Hey! Ahhh! Fine what's the question let's play fair" Ryoko said quietly  
  
Sasami pulled off the barrier and showed Ryoko a picture of a boy. He was cute he had black hair and deep purple eyes.  
  
Sasami read the words written behind the picture:  
  
Dear Ryoko, I don't think we'll ever meet again but I leave you with this picture. But if we do met I hope you won't forget who I am and what I made you.  
  
Yours truly, Tage Kris Leo  
  
"Now for my questions first who is he? Second how did you meet him? Third what did he mean by what I made you?" Asked Sasami.  
  
Ryoko hesitated but answer the new grown Sasami. "We were close friends before I knew Tenchi. I meet him on planet Jurai. Lastly he well made me more into a demon that's all I could say for now"  
  
Sasami gave a strange look and asked, "What do you mean made you more into a demon you could tell me Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko looked at Sasami sadly and said "Sasami you know my fangs" Ryoko opened her mouth and showed her shiny sharp fangs.  
  
Sasami nodded and Ryoko continued, "I wasn't born like this look at his picture Sasami and look at his lips"  
  
Sasami did as she was told and saw it he had the same fangs only sharper. Sasami looked back at Ryoko still wondering what the answer was.  
  
Ryoko asked, "You don't see the answer?"  
  
Sasami gave a negative answer. Ryoko took a deep breath and summoned her will power "He was a Legacy Vampire"  
  
Sasami stood there shocked on Jurai Legacy Vampires were common but they turned evil only seeking blood. That's when a question came to her mind "Ryoko legacy Vampires drink blood for food how come you  
  
Ryoko stopped her words and said "I answered enough but I'll tell you one last thing don't be afraid of me I don't drink blood" Ryoko passed under the floor leaving Sasami there to think.  
  
Sasami looked one more time at the boy's picture. He looked awfully cute his eyes seemed to burn with anger though. 'Why do I feel as if I know him?'  
  
Sasami closed her eyes trying to contact Tsunami. 'Yes Sasami he's one of the strongest Legacy warriors he was one of the most dangerous blood suckers' Tsunami said in a low voice.  
  
Sasami broke the trace and went to bed hoping she didn't hurt Ryoko too much.  
  
Ryoko sat at the branch of the most biggest cherry blossoms tree she knew. Ryoko looked at the stars. Yes it was true she had fell in love with that vampire.  
  
900 YEARS AGO  
  
Ryoko sat at the table of the biggest Juraian restaurant in the whole planet. Finally she ordered all the food she wanted. Ryoko started to eat quietly she was able to get away from Kagoto from 6 years so far hoping it'll be forever.  
  
Ryoko took a drink and found out that it was water and not wine that she ordered. Ryoko throw the glass behind her hearing a voice.  
  
"Hey that wasn't nice now I'm all wet!" Yelled a voice  
  
Ryoko turned annoyed knowing the person didn't know whom he was dealing with. Ryoko saw that the boy was trying to dry his shirt. Ryoko blushed at seeing his face. He had the cutest face. The boy looked at her evilly with a grin. He slipped a seat next to Ryoko facing her and said, "Pay up you messed up my shirt"  
  
Ryoko grinned and said, "It's water, water can clean" Ryoko turned back to her food and started to eat. Ryoko saw the boy looking at her hungrily. Ryoko turned and saw him lick his lips. Ryoko then saw his fangs and asked, "You're hungry?" He nodded and said "Yes very much" Ryoko then asked, "What would you like to drink?"  
  
He said quietly "You're blood I mean wine will do just fine"  
  
Ryoko looked at him suspiously and said "Ok, waiter! Four glasses of red wine!"  
  
Ryoko turned back to him and noticed his eyes burned deep purple. Ryoko looked into his eyes and felt a pain over her head. Ryoko held her head and he asked "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Ryoko turned and said "My head it's aching" he turned her to face him and touch her forehead. Memories flashed in his head making his own head hurt. The flashes of Kagoto came to his mind and rapes and a bunch of trash. He let go of her head and strangely it helped her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ryoko asked in disbelief  
  
He hesitated and said, "It's a gift"  
  
After they eat lunch they walked home together.  
  
"So where do you live?" Asked the boy  
  
"Why? Hey I didn't even get you're name?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Oh, sorry my name is Tage Kris Leo but you can call me Kris or Tage either one what's you're name by the way?" Asked Tage  
  
"I'll call you Tage and my name's Ryoko" Ryoko said  
  
"Last name?" Asked Tage a little unanswered  
  
"Ahh, Hubaki" Ryoko said who didn't know if it was even her real last name.  
  
"Oh, well where do you live?" Asked the boy who tried to get more into her mind.  
  
"I don't have a home I just walk and sleep in stores" Ryoko said in a low voice he saw she was saddened.  
  
"Would you like to come in with me for the night?" asked Tage  
  
"Nah I'll manage" Ryoko said trying to convince him  
  
Tage smiled she had a face of an angel. Ryoko noticed and blushed.  
  
"How far do you live?" asked Ryoko  
  
Tage didn't take a second to answer "Far very far"  
  
Ryoko again felt there was something strange about him.  
  
"How did you get here then you took the bus or something?" Asked Ryoko laughing.  
  
Tage grinned at her and asked, "Can you keep a secret?" Ryoko looked at him in agreement and he continued, "I have supernatural powers meaning I could fly"  
  
Ryoko looked at him in disbelief and she floated up in the air showing him she could do it also. Tage couldn't believe his eyes and then a question came to him mind. 'Wait if she could fly could she be a vampire already?'  
  
Ryoko laughed at his reaction and grabbed his arm and teleported them to a place she knew.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you could teleport that is like the hardest ability to master," Tage said still not believing what she could do.  
  
Ryoko looked onto the ocean's surface it was floating with flowers. The stars reflected in the water.  
  
Tage looked at her and read her mind and he formed a purple diamond gold necklace. He took it from behind his back and handed it to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko looked at the necklace she was just thinking about the same kind of design.  
  
"Thanks is it real?" Asked Ryoko looking at the necklace with pride.  
  
"You bet would you like me to but it on for you?" Asked Tage taking the necklace from her hand gently.  
  
Ryoko turned her back to his face and felt his fingers brush her hair away from her neck. Ryoko felt like jumping his touches was so cold yet so warm. He wrapped his arms around her neck playing like he was trying to fix the necklace.  
  
Finally he let her neck go and she turned and asked, "How does it look?"  
  
Tage gave a little grin and said "Something is missing I know the earrings!"  
  
Ryoko smiled and saw a light coming from his palm. Then a pair of purple diamond earrings was replaced.  
  
He clipped the earrings on her ears and then said "Beautiful"  
  
Ryoko giggled and asked "How many girls do you have 50?" Tage smiled warmly and said, "I'm not a playa I just felt attracted to you somehow" Ryoko felt herself blushing once more.  
  
Tage went for her chin and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Ryoko blushed more they had just met and he was already trying to get her! Tage looked deeply in her eyes Ryoko felt a slight pain but it didn't brother her. Their lips touched it started as a gentle kiss he increased the pressure then he pulled away. Ryoko touched her lips and blushed madly this was her first kiss.  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
Ryoko blushed at remembering that thought. That was her real first kiss with a guy before. Ryoko felt a tear slip from her eyes.  
  
'I wonder if he still remembers me or if he's even alive?'  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and went to another memory. The first time he actually hurt her.  
  
900 YEARS AGO  
  
"Tage! Where are you?" Ryoko asked looking all over the club. The music was so loud she didn't even know if he heard her.  
  
"Tage!" Ryoko got so angry he just left to get drinks for them two.  
  
'Tage where the hell are you? You wouldn't leave me here in the middle of nowhere would you?'  
  
Ryoko opened a door to see a couple making out.  
  
"Sorry" Ryoko said closing the door  
  
Ryoko opened all the doors to see people making love or making out. Ryoko then opened another door and what she saw broke her heart dearly.  
  
"TAGE!!!" Ryoko yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tage was kissing a girl's neck and she looked like she was sleeping or that's what Ryoko thought at first still not knowing he was a vampire.  
  
Tage looked up at Ryoko's tearing eyes. Tage dropped the girl and ran after Ryoko who ran out of the club.  
  
Ryoko ran as fast as she could not knowing Tage would be following her she stopped in a cave.  
  
Ryoko cried hard her eyes were red with tears. Tage walked through the cave wall and started to float towards her not making a sound.  
  
He wrapped his hands around her neck and held her tightly so she couldn't get away. Ryoko tried to get loose from his grip.  
  
He turned her around to face him. She had the tears in her eyes like the oceans. He was her first real relationship and he was cheating on her! Tage then tried to make her listen "Ryoko please that girl and me there's nothing there you're the only one for me"  
  
Ryoko shot an angry look at him and yelled, "How do I know you didn't do more then kiss her?" Ryoko cried harder imaging if that was true.  
  
Tage felt now was the time to tell her the truth. Tage hesitated and finally said, "I'm not like normal people"  
  
Ryoko looked at him and said, "I know that!" Tage then said "No I mean I'm not like you, I'm a vampire and I need blood to live on. I was going out with other girl's behind your back but only for their blood not love like what I've given you!"  
  
Ryoko looked at him in disgust. And instead to make her feel better she felt worse. Ryoko punched him in the face and ran out of the cave. Tage didn't give up he still ran after her.  
  
Ryoko looked back he wasn't there. Ryoko stopped and took a rest. Ryoko walked over to a bus stop and started to cry hard. Tage again sneaked up on her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pulled her into another dimension, which her powers couldn't work and she couldn't run.  
  
Ryoko looked around the room with fear in her soul. Now that he was a vampire he could drain her to death for his own pleasure. Ryoko hid herself in a dark corner thinking he won't see her.  
  
Tage entered the room through a wall and walked up to the dark place, which Ryoko was hiding. Tage grabbed her face and pulled her out. Tage looked at her face it was covered with tears. Ryoko felt weak.  
  
'Nowhere I go I'll always be a slave to someone' Ryoko thought not knowing he could read her thoughts.  
  
Tage smiled at her and said "You're not a slave if you want to leave just leave" Ryoko backed away from him and yelled, "I was trying but you keep showing up!" Ryoko yelled at him in anger.  
  
Tage looked hurt and said sadly "You never loved me did you"  
  
Ryoko looked hurt once more and said "Me? I loved you with all my heart I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life but now you been with others how could I live with a blood-sucking demon!" Ryoko choked you with tears.  
  
Tage felt himself thrown back. "Ryoko how many times do I have to tell you? I only bite them! Nothing more!"  
  
Ryoko pushed him and tried to find an entrance or exit. He then jumped up the floor and pushed her against the wall. He then said in a whisper into her ear "Would you like to feel how it is to be a vampire?"  
  
Ryoko knew what he meant by that and remembered a fact about vampires. "You can't turn me into a vampire without the love for me"  
  
Tage smiled at her and said, "How do you know I don't truly love you? Would you want to find out?"  
  
Ryoko knew he didn't really love her and he only thought he loved her so she agreed her one mistake.  
  
Tage flipped her over and kissed her gently on the lips and he felt Ryoko kiss him back he slipped his lips to her neck and bite her. Feeling her tasty blood sent strikes of power down his back.  
  
When he was sure enough she would faint he exchanged his blood to her. Ryoko felt a strike of his power going up her spine. Ryoko didn't believe it but when he loosed her she felt the fangs.  
  
Ryoko went to a mirror and looked at her fangs he did really love her. Vampires from Jurai had a rule on turning normal people into vampires. If they truly loved them it would work perfectly, but if not they would die or fall in coma.  
  
Tage grinned at her and whispered in her ear once again "You are now granted eternal life, and eternal love with me my Ryoko" Ryoko smiled and felt a new evilness of power in her but later on he teaches her how to control the power.  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
Ryoko laughed lightly. 'Oh yeah he did teach me good that bastard actually tried to control my mind also. But I had fun all those years, he did really love me but now he must have found someone new'  
  
Ryoko got up and jumped off the branch of the tree looking up at the stars. A breeze of cherry blossoms passed her face. Ryoko closed her eyes enjoying the small of the cherry blossoms that beat against her face. Then Ryoko felt a hand on her face, she quickly opened her eyes to see nothing.  
  
Ryoko giggled at herself and said quietly "Ryoko you're going back to your fantasy world snap out of it he's gone and never coming back"  
  
Ryoko teleported to the house meanwhile in the same place she stood a figure also stood and grinned at her (Ryoko).  
  
The figure whispered to himself saying, "I've come back my Ryoko" The figure soon teleported to the house which Ryoko was now in.  
  
Ryoko turned off the lights and covered herself with the sheet. She soon fell asleep having her dreams about he old life with Tage.  
  
The dark figure crawled into Ryoko's bed. He wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered into her ear "Ryokoooo my love wake up, Ryokooooo would you like if I got a taste of your blood one more time? I think not"  
  
He bites her neck and felt her beautiful taste of blood running down his throat. Ryoko's eyes popped opened and she pulled the covers off her and switched the lights on.  
  
There on her bed with blood coming from his mouth sat Tage he long lost love.  
  
WOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL RYOKO BE HAPPY TO SEE HIM? OR WILL SHE BE FURIOUS? AND NOW THAT HE IS THERE WHAT WILL TENCHI THINK HAVING A VAMPIRE IN THE HOUSE?  
  
Read and Review please I love all my reviewers! I promise if you review I'll write faster and longer and not leave you on the cliffhanger!  
  
In chase any of you would like to use Tage in you're stories feel free to take him. You don't have to tell me though. If you want his profile here it is:  
  
Name-Tage Kris Leo Age-20 Sex-Male Eyes-Purple as amethyst Hair-Pitch black Height-5'8 in normal, 6ft in vampire stage Powers or abilities-Teleport, fly, energy sword, mind reading, mind control, summoning demons, and has a dark power from jurai that's the enemy of the light hawk wings (Dragons Dark/Heart Wings). The Dragon Heart/Dark wings are more powerful then the light hawk wings and carry poison of death meaning to poison the mind. But the poisoning of the mind will take long and no one ever really mastered it except Tage. 


	2. Chapter 2 A vampire's thirst

Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Within Darkness There's Love  
  
Chapter 2-A Vampire's Thirst  
  
Rated R  
  
An old friend of Ryoko's shows up. Tenchi gets a bad feeling about him but is it a feeling of evil or jealously? R&R!!!! I will hurry with the writing if you review!  
  
CHAPTER 2-A VAMPIRE'S THIRST  
  
The dark figure crawled into Ryoko's bed. He wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered into her ear "Ryokoooo my love wake up, Ryokooooo would you like if I got a taste of your blood one more time? I think not"  
  
He bites her neck and felt her beautiful taste of blood running down his throat. Ryoko's eyes popped opened and she pulled the covers off her and switched the lights on.  
  
There on her bed with blood coming from his mouth sat Tage her long lost love.  
  
"Tag..Tage!" Ryoko yelled looking at his face with excitement.  
  
Tage grinned and wiped the blood from his lips and said, "You still taste good"  
  
Ryoko frowned and hugged him. Tage looked weirdly at her and asked "A hug? Ain't I supposed to get a kiss or something instead?"  
  
Ryoko looked annoyed and said, "It's been 900 years Tage don't you think my feelings must have changed a bit?"  
  
Tage looked at her in shock and asked in fear "You don't love me anymore?"  
  
Ryoko hesitated and then replied, "I love you.  
  
Tage took a breath in happiness and then it broke into anger  
  
"And another" Ryoko finished her sentence.  
  
Tage grinned and whispered, "Does he love you too?" Tage knew that would get to her he could still read her mind and saw it was Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Ryoko felt a single tear fall from her face and asked, "How could you be so cruel!"  
  
Tage hugged her and whispered into her ear "I could kidnap you, you know"  
  
Tage grabbed her waist and throws her behind his back holding her legs. Ryoko gave smudged expression and said "But me down"  
  
Tage pouted and ask, "Now who's cruel?"  
  
Ryoko teleported out of him hands and onto the ground. She looked at him he had grown into a more handsome man.  
  
He had eyes like a purple flower. But when he turned into a vampire it had a more evil look. His hair was pitch black he also had hair like a ninja. He still had his cutest face in the world look.  
  
Tage walked up to Ryoko knowing she was now seeing his mature looks. Tage took this chance to kiss her. Tage wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips sending shivers down her back.  
  
Tage finally broke the kiss and looked at her reaction she blushed like an angel. "You still have that cute face you know" Tage said making his hands enter her shirt. Ryoko pulled away and said "Tage I wasn't kidding when I said I loved another"  
  
Tage backed away and asked, "So you want me to leave?"  
  
Ryoko hurried to say "No" before he left.  
  
Tage smiled and asked, "So what is Tenchi going to think?"  
  
Ryoko known he had read her mind about Tenchi.  
  
The sun shined into the window making Tage feel weak. Ryoko hurried to cover the window with a sheet.  
  
"Sorry I forgot you can't stand sunlight" Ryoko got a sheet and pinned it on her window.  
  
Tage opened his eyes and told her it was ok. He took out a case and opened it to reveal a pair of contact lenses. He put them into his eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
Ryoko saw that the contacts gave him another eye color it was an emerald color. "Not it's fine as long as I have these new things my uncle made for my eyes I'm fine with Mr. Sun"  
  
Ryoko laughed and asked "Can we go down stairs so I can introduce you?"  
  
Tage nodded and they walked down the stairs together. Their Sasami was fixing breakfast.  
  
"Hey Sasami" Ryoko said in a high voice.  
  
Sasami turned around and looked shocked at the stranger.  
  
"Ryoko isn't that, that Tage guy?" Asked Sasami  
  
Ryoko nodded and asked, "I could get the gang down if you want me too"  
  
Sasami smiled and nodded giving Tage a glass to tea.  
  
Tage sipped the tea and felt it go down smooth down his throat. Tage then looked at Sasami and read her mind "No I do not drink blood I use to but let me let you in on a secret since I met my love Ryoko there I just fed on her blood because she never dies"  
  
Sasami gave a fearsome look and backed away laughing. Tage liked when little girls looked scared.  
  
Ryoko knocked on Tenchi's door and not getting any answer she walked in. Ryoko looked around in the room and saw he was on his desk and had a pencil in his hand.  
  
Ryoko walked over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder and whispered "Tenchiii my love wake up, Tenchiiii would you mind if I got a taste of your blood for this first time? I think not"  
  
Ryoko bent over was about to kiss him on the lips when Ayeka came in the room.  
  
"You little demon get off of Tenchi now!" Yelled Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi woke up at Ayeka's scream and wondered what had happened. Ryoko teleported out of the room not wanting to make a fight.  
  
Ryoko knocked on Kiyone's door and told her to get ready for breakfast.  
  
(A/N- I forgot how to spell that ditz name Miousi or something like that well she gone out for duty)  
  
At breakfast  
  
"Ryoko who's that?" Asked Tenchi looking at the boy with pitch-black hair who had his arms around Ryoko's neck.  
  
Ryoko pushed Tage away and said "An old friend of mine"  
  
Ayeka took a good look at Tage and blushed a bit at seeing his shape and how strong he seemed. Then something came to Ayeka's head "Wait aren't you Tage Kris Leo? That legacy Vamp.?"  
  
Tage looked at her in fear and asked "You're princess Ayeka am I right?"  
  
Ayeka nodded and asked, "You use to protect that princess from planet Gjhuki?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Tage and saw Tage started to sweat badly. Ryoko then remembered he told her long ago he use to be royal.  
  
"Yes but her family didn't like a vampires after they heard what happened on Jurai" Tage said in a low voice  
  
Tenchi looked at him and then Ryoko and then saw that they had similar fangs he couldn't bring himself to think that.  
  
"Miss. Ryoko where did you met this fine young man?" Asked Ayeka  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and said "None of yah business princess"  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko angrily and then turned to Tage. "Sorry if Ryoko doesn't want to tell I can't tell"  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Let's eat!"  
  
After everyone asked Tage questions Ryoko noticed Tenchi wasn't acting the same he seemed quieter.  
  
After breakfast Ryoko followed Tenchi into the forest. Tenchi stopped and sat down at the trunk of a tree and started to think. Ryoko saw he wasn't getting up anytime soon so she decided to make her presence known "Hey Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi gave a little jump but smiled and said "Hey Ryoko what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be helping with the chores?"  
  
Ryoko looked annoyed at him and asked, "Do you ever see me doing chores?"  
  
Tenchi said no and Ryoko replied "So there's your answer"  
  
Tenchi laughed a bit and then gave a serious look and asked, "Are you one of him?"  
  
Ryoko acted like she didn't understand him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tenchi looked at her with an obvious face and said "Ryoko are you a vampire too?"  
  
Ryoko hesitated and found her words to say, "Well not really I just have fangs like one"  
  
Tenchi gave her another obvious face and said "I heard you when you were in my room, Tenchiii my love wake up, Tenchiiii would you mind if I got a taste of your blood for this first time? I think not"  
  
Ryoko blushed as he repeated her words. "At first I thought you were playing around but when I met Tageee or whatever his name is I felt weird"  
  
Ryoko knew the truth would somehow come out so she decided to tell the truth instead "Tenchi I am a vampire but I wasn't a born one I was made into one"  
  
Tenchi cut her off and asked "By whom?"  
  
Ryoko blushed and said "Tage he made me into one"  
  
Tenchi urged her to continue  
  
"Well after he turned me into one we started to fall in love that's when a war broke out"  
  
Tenchi knew about that war he read about it in school the vampires were accused of killings and the Juraians fought them and killed them all.  
  
"You are a vampire? But you don't have some of the abilities am I right?" Asked Tenchi  
  
Ryoko nodded and the he asked, "You bite?"  
  
Ryoko nodded also but then continued, "I bite but only my lover which I don't have"  
  
Tenchi looked at her strangely and asked, "If you were to bite me would I turn into one also?"  
  
Ryoko nodded then said "But only if you love me in return but I have no wishes to drain you a refill you with my blood"  
  
Tenchi smiled and said, "I just asked it's not like I choose anyone yet"  
  
Ryoko smiled and that's when Tage teleported into the conversation. Ryoko turned to see Tage looking at Ryoko and asked, "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you"  
  
Ryoko got up and asked "Why?" Tage looked over at Tenchi and saw the jealously in his eyes. Tage grinned and grabbed Ryoko by the waist and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
Tenchi saw Ryoko trying to push him away and Tenchi decided to do it for her. Tenchi grabbed Tage and pulled him off hard. Ryoko breathed hard trying to regain her life force.  
  
Tage grinned a last time and said "Jealous boy?"  
  
Ryoko tried to calm down Tenchi. Ryoko saw the look in Tenchi's eyes. Ryoko then grinned and asked "Are you jealous?"  
  
Tenchi looked at ryoko in shock and yelled "NO! YOU TWO COULD DO WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU JUST LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP"  
  
Tenchi then ran into the forest sweating badly. 'I can't believe this I am jealous of that Tage! Is he controlling my mind or am I really jealous and why? I didn't choose Ryoko! Who am I kidding? I did choose her but I still hadn't told her'  
  
Ryoko stood there and looked at the place where he last stood that's when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck once again. "Ryokooooo"  
  
Ryoko laughed as he whispered her name. "Tage what you did wasn't nice"  
  
Tage laughed and asked "Didn't you see the look on his face?"  
  
Ryoko then remembered Tenchi's looked and burst out laughing falling onto the floor. Tage teleported from her back to her front before her weight killed him. Ryoko stopped laughing as Tage played with the strings on her top. He pulled it and loosed the strings.  
  
Ryoko tried to pushed him off her but she couldn't her hands free. "Ryoko you promised me the day I left that when I came back we would make love"  
  
Ryoko blushed and said, "I told you I fell in love with another Tage"  
  
Tage looked deeply into her eyes and said "Then I'll just get a little more of your blood I'm thirsty"  
  
Ryoko tried to pull away but he kissed her on the lips and then slipped his lips to her neck and bite her he started to press and move his body against hers making her moan in pleasure.  
  
Tenchi saw this from a distance and anger burned inside him as he saw this. 'Ryoko snap out of it please I don't want him raping you in the forest'  
  
Ryoko's eyes were deep blue as he drinked her blood draining her to death. When he was pretty sure she was about to die he exchanged her blood with his.  
  
Ryoko felt new and freach blood pumping in her heart. Ryoko knew now she would feel more attracted to him but she'll have to control it before it took her over.  
  
Ryoko finally regained her power and pushed Tage away from her and giggled.  
  
Tenchi finally felt a little better. He turned to walk to the house when he felt something wet against his face. He touched it and licked it, it tasted salty. It was tears his tears. But why?  
  
Short I know. I think I wrote this one a little bad you decide if I should rewrite this chapter or continue from here. And one more thing please tell me whom you think I should pair off. 


	3. Chapter 3 Game of Love

Tenchi Muyo!  
  
RyokodreamerX  
  
Within darkness there's love  
  
Chapter 3-Game of Love  
  
R  
  
Ok this has a little lemon inside. So if you're under age skip this chapter. Like I said it has a little of lemon not much! So read on and review  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ryoko made sure Tage was asleep when she went to Tenchi's room to apologize. Ryoko knocked gently on the door not wanting to wake the little prince. The door opened to a fully awake Tenchi and a shocked one too.  
  
"May I come in?" Asked Ryoko blushing lightly.  
  
Tenchi smiled and pulled her in. Tenchi locked the door and turned to her. Ryoko was on the bed so Tenchi took a chair and sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong it isn't like you to come at this time of night?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and asked, "Yesterday when we were in the forest and with that incident with Tage? I wanted to apologize"  
  
Tenchi smiled and said "No, I should for lying to you in there"  
  
Ryoko gave a curious look and then felt Tenchi's lips against hers. He then whispered into her ear "I don't want to lose you to him not now not ever my Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko was now in full shock did Tenchi just say HIS RYOKO! And did he really kiss her?  
  
Tenchi say the reaction and decided it was too much so he took it slow to sort out. Ryoko then said, "I I What happened?" Tenchi laughed slightly at seeing her reaction more shocked.  
  
Ryoko then got annoyed and said, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and said, "You know the answer Ryoko you know it all to well"  
  
Tenchi leaned in once more and pressed his lips to hers he then laid her on the bed. Ryoko forgot everything about Tage and kissed Tenchi back. She didn't want to stop. Ryoko felt Tenchi's hands started to explore her chest.  
  
Ryoko jumped up from her bed to find Tage sleeping beside her. Was that all a dream? It seemed so short yet it took over 6 hours. Ryoko lay back down and found Tage eyes opened full of curiosity.  
  
"What's wrong Yoko?" Asked Tage as he kissed her neck gently. Ryoko pulled away and stared at him with tears in her eyes. Why did she feel as if Tage wasn't Tage anymore? Tage looked at her in hurt and wondered and asked in a more deep voice "What is wrong Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko got up from the bed and said "I want you to return I don't like this new you I hate him!" Ryoko teleported out of the bedroom and stood on the branch of a cherry tree.  
  
Ryoko took a seat on the branch and thought to herself she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't know Tage would follow her.  
  
'He changed so much he acts like I'm his sex object now. He use to treat me in so much care now he just. what's wrong with me?' Ryoko thought  
  
Ryoko cried hard as she thought of all the fun times she had with Tage in the past and the first time he kissed her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ryoko looked up and saw Tage he didn't have those looks anymore. He now had his kid-like eyes back.  
  
Ryoko wiped her tears as he sat right next to her. "Ryoko? I'm sorry I just couldn't face the fact that I lost you all those years and I just had energy in me wanting to get out. I turned down over 1,000,000 girls for you. I always had fate I would find you some day and I did"  
  
"Tage I"  
  
Tage leaned in and kissed her for a second on the lips and pulled away. "Here's what I'll avoid you for a while meaning no hugging and kissing will that help?"  
  
Ryoko was in tears "Why give up over a million beautiful girls for ugly and old me?"  
  
Tage wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly "For tonight I'll hold you I promise my Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko cried herself to sleep and was still in Tages hands. He looked down on her and teleported to the room. He laid her on the bed and disappeared.  
  
The next morning Ryoko and the girls looked everywhere for Tage. He didn't leave a note or even a kiss. Ryoko wished she hadn't hurt him last night. He was just so glad to see her. He never and will never see her as a sex object. Ryoko knew she was going crazy.  
  
Tenchi came up to Ryoko and gave her a piece of paper. "What is this?" Asked Ryoko. Tenchi signed sadly and said, "Read it, it's from Tage" Ryoko felt tears start to form as she read it, it read directly these words  
  
Dear Ryoko, You known I loved you but you seem like you love him. Ryoko listen don't cry over me if you don't love me. I have my reasons to leave. I don't think I'll be coming back. But remember I love you very much and will always I would never leave you alone. Meet me in your dreams and we will talk in there. Ryoko please again don't cry when you're finish with this letter I tried I really did try to convince myself to stay but when you told me those things I knew you loved him and not me. I love you once again I will try to find someone as good as you even if it will be hard. I hope you have a good life.  
  
Love, Tage You're Long Lost Love Once Again.  
  
Ryoko felt warm tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks and into her lap. "Tage you promised not to leave me again" Ryoko felt Tenchi's hand on her shoulder but didn't respond to it as she would.  
  
Ryoko wiped his hand off her and walked to the house not looking back once. Tenchi felt hurt but knew this wasn't easy for her. He wished they were someway to help her with this but he didn't see any way.  
  
While Ryoko was in her room remembering all the good times they had Tage was in his own trouble.  
  
"Oh! Come on forget Ryoko come with me" Tatiana begged pulling on Tage's hand. Tage pushed her away from him and smiled "Tati look you know that I ." Tage was cut off by her kissing him on the lips. Tage thought to himself 'I did like Tati before I met Ryoko but . what the hell Ryoko doesn't love me I'll just try to love Tati back'  
  
Tage kissed Tatiana on the lips as he slipped his hands into her short skirt. Tage went to her neck and kissed her neck then he bites her. 'I don't need no love! I just need blood to live on! I love Ryoko too much god tomorrow I'm going back and I'm staying this time!'  
  
Tage waited until Tatiana was drained blood dry and left her in the room so his two dogs could have lunch.  
  
Tage was dangerous sometimes but when it included Ryoko nothing mattered more then her. All he wanted was her love and he sweared he would get it.  
  
Tage teleported from the ship to Ryoko's room to see her asleep. Tage walked up to her and bent down 'She was crying but for what reason that boy better have not told her anything to hurt her!' Tage looked at her beautiful face and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Ryoko's eyes popped open and she looked at Tage in shock.  
  
"Tage!" Ryoko grabbed on to him before he could get away. Tage tried to pulled them two apart but she had a strong grip who was he kidding Ryoko was the most strongest people he met and fell in love with?  
  
"Ryoko? You missed me?" Asked Tage wondering if she missed him or just grabbed him to kill him. Ryoko looked at him with tears and said, "Never ever leave me again!"  
  
Ryoko kissed him on the lips and Tage laid her on the bed. "Ryoko you should get some sleep" Ryoko smiled and made place for him in her bed. "Sleep with me tonight and tomorrow we'll talk after I get a drink"  
  
Ryoko sank her fangs into his rich skin and feeling his blood excited her too much. Tage never ran out of blood for some reason no one not even himself knew how. Tage saw she wouldn't stop she was addicted to his blood so he decided to have some fun of his own.  
  
Tage made sure wasn't paying attention and touched her nightgown and it disappear to reveal a beautiful figure butt naked. Ryoko still had no clue what he was doing. Tage wrapped his naked legs around her waist and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her off him. Ryoko looked at him disappoint and then saw she was naked with a naked Tage beside her. Ryoko blushed and tried her hardest to hide it.  
  
Tage laughed and kissed her lightly all over her face. He then got on top of her making her blush even more now it was totally showable.  
  
"Tage I don't think we should after all I told you I love another and he hasn't made his choice" Ryoko said in a low voice. Tage then replied "I totally respect that fact but if we don't tonight I'm leaving tomorrow morning weather you like it or not"  
  
Ryoko knew when he talked he talked only the truth. Ryoko pulled his face down towards her and said, "Let's transform and do this you know the fun way vampire to vampire?"  
  
Tage grinned and asked "Last time we did that I won Ryoko what thinks you have a chance?"  
  
"This" Ryoko's eyes burned red and her fangs came out sharper and longer. Her nails and whole entire figure changed into one sexy vampire her hair was now dark purple.  
  
Tage leaned in a whispered "I love it when you're all hot up!"  
  
Ryoko grinned and in a new and deeper voice said, "As you wish let's have some fun and this time you're it!"  
  
Tage transformed his hair spiked up and his fangs grew longer then ryoko, which surprised her.  
  
"Oh my haven't my Tagi grew" Ryoko said in a seductive voice. Tage was still on top of Ryoko, which gave him an upper hand.  
  
"Oh yes and got new tricks up my selves baby" Tage pushed his body into Ryoko's making her moan loudly. He then skipped off her at the edge of the bed looking at her.  
  
"Weak you're still weak baby" Tage saw her eyes they wasn't so happy. Ryoko jumped off the bed and grabbed him between her legs. She pushed him into her making his lips touch her inside. Ryoko let out a moan feeling the pleasure. Tage saw she was busy and took his shot. He licked at her waist and down to her pussy. Ryoko moaned louder as they fell on the bed once again. Tage crawled on top of her and kissed her breasts. Tage kept pushing his body in and out of her until Ryoko got back at him at his own game.  
  
Ryoko grabbed his neck with her legs again and flipped him over her getting off of the bed grinning.  
  
"Not yet my baby" Ryoko said in an evil voice.  
  
Tage got up and rubbed his head and said "You're getting good at this"  
  
Ryoko grinned even more and replied "I learned from the best"  
  
Tage grinned and was out of sight. Ryoko frowned and said "Taggeeee please not the disappearing act you know you'll win with thattttttt" Tage tackled Ryoko on the floor and pinned her legs and arms. Snakes wrapped around her arms and legs making sure she wouldn't be able to move. Tage kneeled down and pulled her legs around he went and sat in the middle and laid himself on Ryoko.  
  
"Tage! This isn't fair you're cheating snaked I'll kill you if you don't let me go now!" Ryoko yelled at her snake friends.  
  
"Sorry he ordered us so we do as he tells us sorry princess" the snakes said in a hissing voice  
  
"Ain't I good my baby?" Tage said as he rolled off her.  
  
Ryoko smiled and said "It ain't over yet baby"  
  
Ryoko pulled herself free. And teleported to some place in the room. Tage knew where she was as she came to grab him he turned and grabbed her. He pushed her into the wall and kissed her on the lips pulling there bodies together and he whispered "Game over I win again"  
  
Ryoko laughed and said "Ohhh the games only just began baby" Ryoko returned to her normal self and said " Don't you just hate your other side sometimes?"  
  
Tage laughed as he changed "Yeah but like I said a real vampire can't control there real vampire side. It's only to please their pleasures"  
  
Ryoko agreed and asked "Can we go to sleep now baby.. opps I mean Tage"  
  
Tage grinned and picked her up from her feet. "Yes my baby"  
  
They wrapped eachothers arms around eachother and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi was in his room having the dream of a lifetime.  
  
DREAM  
  
Ryoko kissed Tenchi on the lips. Her appearance was different somehow her hair was purple and she had the real fangs of a vampire. Ryoko bited into Tenchi's skin draining him dry and refilled him with her blood.  
  
Tenchi's light hawk wings wrapped around them and Tenchi was a full blood-sucking vampire.  
  
Tenchi's hair was spiked and his eyes wear evil. He looked at Ryoko hungrily and asked "You know how long I waited to do this?"  
  
Tenchi grabbed Ryoko and pinned her on the floor their clothes melted off their skin. Ryoko grinned evily and asked "I don't know how long?"  
  
Tenchi kissed her on the neck hard and pressed his body into hers.  
  
"A very long time since the day I saw you"  
  
Tenchi flipped her up and grabbed her grabbed her with his legs. "Being a vampire really give strength yoko"  
  
Ryoko teleported out of his trap and said "Yes more then you think"  
  
Tenchi vanished from his place Ryoko hated how guy vampires could do that so fast "You've learned fast my Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and said "I love you I want you my baby"  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko passed into the ground into a dark hole sending them to a dark dimension which vampire first loving making was made.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
"AHHHHH!" Tenchi yelled as he woke up he held his head and said "Ryoko your secret is taking to much on me my love"  
  
Tenchi got up and walked to the mirror what he saw would change his life forever!!!!!  
  
Well what did Tenchi see? I know the lemon sucked but that's how their game went. Anyway will this new part of Tenchi affect his family or his love?  
  
And who will Ryoko end up with at last????  
  
A/N- ok tell you the truth I have no clue who to pair her off with at the end do you have any idea who I should pair her off with? Please tell me and I'm going to change the title of Hallows Eve Act Of Evil!  
  
It's going to be "Love Of The Unwanted" Please tell me who I should pair off in that fic too! 


	4. Chapter 4 The transformation

Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Within darkness there's love  
  
Chapter 4-The Transformation  
  
R  
  
Tenchi turns into a vampire! Ok this chapter is really short but I ran out of ideas but still review cause I still need ideas read the bottom to see what's in the next chapter. You may give me ideas if you like and pleaseee do!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Tenchi looked fearful at himself it was something imaginable! Tenchi felt newborn fangs bore out of his flesh. Tenchi couldn't believe it he switched the lights on in his room and saw his eyes was no longer the chocolate brown but red blood red.  
  
Tenchi looked at his hands and grinned he concentrated and formed an energy sword! Tenchi opened his eyes and looked at it, it wasn't like Ryoko's it was black and dark green.  
  
"What happened to me? What ever it is I glad it did" Tenchi said with a grin and suddenly felt a huge amount of power run through his veins. Tenchi screamed in pain as he held his head "Ahhhhhh Ryokoooo"  
  
Ryoko's eyes popped open she swore she heard him call her. 'Tenchi? Well better go and check on him since Tage is here you never know who's the enemy' Ryoko teleported out of her room and into Tenchi's.  
  
It was dark no sound no life. Ryoko tried the lights but it wasn't working. "He must have burnt the current well better leave" Ryoko felt chills go down her spine. She took the doorknob and turned strangely it wouldn't open. Ryoko felt a power it was pure evil and she knew it someone had gotten Tenchi.  
  
"Ryokoooo" The voice said in a whispered as if calling her towards it. Ryoko turned but saw nothing. She hated when they do this in a dark room it's like a ghost haunting her. Ryoko formed her energy sword and yelled "Where's Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi came out of the shadows Ryoko smiled and the sword disappeared. "That wasn't very nice I thought someone had kidnapped you"  
  
Tenchi walked up to her not smiling not showing any emotion what so ever. This got to Ryoko, Ryoko backed away but ended up against a wall. Tenchi disappeared and reappeared in front of her still with no emotion.  
  
Ryoko tried to pass through the wall but something wasn't right none of her powers were working. "Tenchi? Are you ok? We could go to Washu's lab you know"  
  
"Hmmm, this isn't like me right?" Asked Tenchi he had a voice mixed with evil. But the way he said his words made it sound sexy. Tenchi cornered her and breathed against her neck. "You smell good almost like cherries" Tenchi bite into Ryoko's skin.  
  
Ryoko felt all powers leaving her body and flowing into him. "Tenchiiii why are you doing this?" Tenchi stopped he got enough power from her and she fell on to the ground but still conscious. Tenchi scooped her in his arms from the floor and whispered into her ear "This is the real me my love"  
  
Ryoko's eyelids fell and she went into a deep sleep. He laid her on the bed and covered her. Deep down in his mind there was a voice screaming "LET ME OUT!!! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Tenchi the real one screamed he was trapped within his mind.  
  
"Oh be quiet you'll get your chance with her too I am not that greedy" The evil Tenchi told the real one.  
  
Tenchi cursed himself "Now I know why Ryoko has a split personally it's two sides with same abilities but different personally" Tenchi frowned and punched the wall he was in. It didn't move it only had a crack.  
  
Tenchi sat and said "Just please don't harm her"  
  
"Ahhh, I love her too she's just a beautiful sight ain't see all naked in bed?" Asked the evil Tenchi. Opening Tenchi's eyes for once he saw Ryoko was tied naked on the bed.  
  
"BASTARD LET ME OUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RAPE HER LET ME OUT!!!!!!" Tenchi screamed with tears in his eyes even if it was his body doing it, it wasn't him.  
  
'Ryoko forgive me' tenchi thought and fell screaming and crying for mercy.  
  
Meanwhile Tage waited for Ryoko to return but he didn't see her or got any messages yet. 'Somethings wrong I'll going there to find out' Tage thought to himself as he teleported to the room.  
  
Tage saw the evil Tenchi licking her body. Anger grew within him then he heard a voice within his head 'Tage it's me Tenchi that's not me get something or make him fall unconscious!' Tage frowned and asked 'How did this happen?'  
  
Tage didn't get any answer so he formed into a vampire and said "Hunting time come on boy"  
  
Tenchi smiled evilly and said "Boy? Oh I'm afraid you mean his" Tenchi split himself in two the real Tenchi looked at his evil side and said "You'll pay I swear for evil stripping her!" Tenchi grabbed him and bite him on the neck ripping his skin.  
  
The evil Tenchi pushed him off and said, "I see Ryoko thought you some tricks"  
  
Tenchi formed the light hawk and formed into a vampire. Tage looked at the real Tenchi and said "Man, you flavor her so much that's what got this guy so attracted to her!" Tenchi frowned and said, "I have no clue what is going on here"  
  
"Hey where did Ryoko go?" Asked the real Tenchi. Evil Tenchi looked over at the bed the roped had been burned. Tage looked at the evil one and saw Ryoko behind him.  
  
Tage got ready and so did Ryoko 'Ok well push them together 1,2,3.'  
  
Tage pushed Tenchi and Ryoko pushed the evil Tenchi together. On the floor laid Tenchi still as a vampire. Ryoko looked at Tage and smiled and asked, "What just happened?" Ryoko fainted falling on the floor.  
  
Shortest fic I ever wrote this is the only short chapter so don't worry. Next time it'll have more action because I ran out of ideas for this chapter it was so short.  
  
CHAPTER 5-BLOOD TIES NEVER DIE  
  
Tenchi can control his other side. But something is wrong he seems more forward with his feelings. Ryoko has a feeling that she might come in between a love triangle the worst thing of all. 


	5. Chapter 5 Blood ties never die

Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Within Love There's Love  
  
Chapter 5-Blood ties never die  
  
R  
  
Tenchi is able to control his evil side once again. But something changed he's more forward with his feelings. Ryoko has a feeling that she might come in between a huge love triangle, which is the worst thing of all.  
  
Ryoko opened her honey amber eyes and looked into her dark blue room. That night she couldn't sleep couldn't eat. Everyone else seemed normal everyone but her and Tage. Something was wrong something terribly was wrong.  
  
Even if it didn't seem like it how could Tenchi just evolve into a vampire? There was no way he could have. Except for one but it was unthinkable to her not to Tage. If you're willing to be a vampire and is attached to one you'll evolve but why would Tenchi want that?  
  
"Ahhh I need some sleep!" Ryoko turned to see those purple eyes starring at her. Ryoko frowned and asked, "How long have you been there?"  
  
Tage kissed Ryoko on the cheek and said, "Not long just a few years"  
  
Ryoko giggled and kissed him on the lips gently. Tage looked at her and asked "You kissed me willingly some things wrong. What is it Ryoko tell me" Ryoko giggled a little bit more and asked, "If I kiss you that means something is wrong?"  
  
Tage grinned and said "No, but I was just thinking for these few days you seem to be attached to the boy more than you think"  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath said groaned, "I guess I am a little worried about him. How could he just turn into a whole new person like that?" Tage gave her a smile that was so innocent.  
  
"Kind of like what I did to you wouldn't you say?" Asked Tage leaning closer to her face.  
  
Ryoko backed away and said "Tage how did you turn me into a vampire again I can't remember it was so long like 300,000 years ago?"  
  
Tage thought and said, "I can't remember myself it just happened"  
  
Ryoko looked once again into the blue dark sky, which stood above her. Ryoko closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling Tage's arms wrap around her waist. Ryoko smiled and drifted off into her dream world.  
  
Tenchi looked at himself in the mirror he finally found how to control his power. But deep down he felt different more into the world. Tenchi licked his lips he was still hungry for blood. 'God I don't want to harm anyone in the house god they has to be a way' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
Tenchi turned to the picture he had earlier with the whole gang he turned the frame to it's back. He opened it and took a drawing out it was a picture of Ryoko in a loose suit almost off of her body. And she had the most seductive grin of a lifetime.  
  
'Ryoko I miss you. I know you're right next door but you seem so far away now thanks to stupid Tageeee! I'm just so tired of this. First I was a normal kid next I have Juraian blood now I'm a damn vampire!!!!'  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and imaged a picture of Ryoko. He grabbed a book and started a sketch. Her face was the beginning of the sketch he started on her eyes and stopped. "Something's wrong her eyes they're not the same anymore" Tenchi told himself and started to draw her eyes once again.  
  
He finally got it and looked at her face her hair was perfect and her eyes. Everything was perfect he started on her body. When he was finish he looked at her naked body. He felt like to leave her naked even if he knew it was wrong to do so.  
  
He went to her lips with the pencil and picked out two long and sharp teeth. He took his pencil and went to her back he made a scar that looked real from her neck to her waist.  
  
Tenchi but the pencil down and looked at her she looked completed and beautiful. He then picked up the pencil once more and started another figure. It's arms around her waist and lips against her neck. He erased her eyes and drawn them closed. He parted her lips making it look like she was moaning a person's name.  
  
He finally finished the second figure and smiled evilly. It was him with his legs around hers. His lips against her neck as if biting into her. His arms stroking her back gently.  
  
The next morning  
  
Ryoko got up from her bed to find Tage still asleep beside her. Ryoko smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She teleported off of the bed and pulled on a nightgown. She walked out of the room to find Sasami.  
  
"Oh I was just about to knock on your door well anyway can you wake Tenchi for me Ryoko?" Asked the innocent princess.  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Ok, hmm you have anything to do later?"  
  
Sasami smiled and said shyly "Noooo"  
  
Ryoko then asked "Would you like to go shopping with me later?"  
  
Sasami jumped up in joy and agreed she ran down the stairs and almost tripped. Ryoko nodded and laughed a little she walked to Tenchi's door. She knocked gently wanting to see if he was awake.  
  
"Tenchiiii" Ryoko asked opening the door. Ryoko saw him asleep with a book on his chest. Ryoko smiled and walked in she closed the door behind her. She walked up to him and picked the book up and said "Reading isn't good for you, you know" Ryoko turned the book to see what was inside and was shock at the sight.  
  
Ryoko saw herself naked with another figure, which had his arms and legs around her body. Ryoko felt shivers go down her spine. 'Since when has Tenchi have dirty thoughts?' Asked Ryoko. Ryoko closed the book and looked over to the bed he was gone!  
  
Ryoko backed away from the room she still didn't like this new Tenchi even if she got what she wanted.  
  
Ryoko put the book on the desk and walked to the door still on her back. She felt a pair of arms circle her waist. All of a sudden the lights came off she heard a whisper in her ear "Want the picture to become reality?"  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes in fear as she felt cold lips touch her skin.  
  
Meanwhile in Ryoko's room Tage finally awoken. "AHHH! Ryoko?" Tage looked around but no sign of her. Tage got up and pulled on hid pants and teleported down stairs.  
  
"Sasami? Where's Ryoko?" Asked Tage looking at the little princess who was cooking. Sasami turned to him and replied, "She went to wake Tenchi she'll be down in a few minutes"  
  
Tage signed in relief and walked into the living room. On the sofa sat Princess Ayeka reading a book. Tage smiled and walked over and sat next to her. She looked up to him and closed the book. She asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"Tenchi stop please this isn't you" Ryoko said pulling him away from her. 'Tage where are you?' Ryoko got no reply she knew she was in deep trouble. Tenchi switched the lights on and smiled "Sorry I scared you I wanted to see if my ability to see in the dark was working"  
  
Ryoko signed in relief and sat on the bed then asked, "Why did you draw the image?" Tenchi blushed and sat next to her. Tenchi lift her chin up with his hand and forced her to look at him. "I think you know the answer"  
  
Ryoko looked into his eyes. She felt her blood boil deep within her. "Ah! You remind me of Tage stop it!" Ryoko pulled away and closed her eyes. Tenchi got up from the bed and took out a book of his old drawings.  
  
He handed it to her as she took it. "This is a book I had when I was small when I saw you at the cave" Ryoko looked up at him in shock and asked, "How'd you know" Tenchi smiled and said "I knew it was you plus I could see you so it was easy" Tenchi opened his room door and looked at her his last words were "Please look at the book I worked very hard on it when I was younger"  
  
He closed the door and walked down the stairs to see Ayeka and Tage on the sofa talking. Tenchi hid himself behind a wall and listened.  
  
"You love her?" Asked Ayeka. Tage grinned and said "Yeah we knew each other for almost all our lives until your brother sealed her in the cave" Ayeka smiled and asked "How did you become a legacy vampire?" Tage looked at her and said "Don't tell Ryoko but I had an affair before I knew her, her name was Tativina. She was a legacy vampire and she never told me. We you know and she bite me she was intending to kill me but I caught her in her own trap. I killed her and drained her blood and from that day on I was never the same. I became a vampire and I killed for my life. Then I met Ryoko I fell in love with her and I turned her into one of my own"  
  
Tenchi knew Tage had told Ryoko something else and he knew there was more to that story. He could tell it in his voice.  
  
He continued to listen "Tage how does it feel to be a vampire?" Tage grinned and asked, "Would you like to see?" Ayeka blushed and looked away and nodded slightly. Tage bought his lips to hers but everything broke into pieces when he heard a scream. He jumped up to see Ryoko at the stairs.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko. 'How long has she been there?' He asked himself. Ryoko had tears coming down her eyes. She hadn't seen Tenchi yet.  
  
Tage looked at her and said "Ryoko it's not what it seems" Ryoko's face was red with tears and she teleported away. Tage teleported with her and Tenchi was the last to leave.  
  
Ayeka looked at the place where Tage last stood. She blushed and thought 'Oh my am I falling for Tage? That can't be' Ayeka pictured herself with Tage and snapped out of it "No, I love Tenchi not him"  
  
Ayeka got up and walked into the kitchen calmly.  
  
Ryoko fell into a pile of Cherry blossoms. She cried hard that anyone from a mile away could hear her. Tage found her and walked up to her quietly not wanting her to know he was there.  
  
Tage kneeled down and ran his arms on her shoulders making her turn in a fast motion. Tage grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ryoko! Look at me and tell me what you see!!"  
  
Ryoko was in tears she couldn't find herself to bring her eyes to his. She yelled, "You lied to me! You told me that it ran in your family blood! But no this time you had SEX WITH THAT BITCH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I KNEW HER WE WERE FRIENDS WHEN SHE DIED I COULDN'T THINK EAT OR ANYTHING! THEN I MET TAGE THE BOY WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH WHO TURNED OUT TO BE AN ASSHOLE! THE BOY WHO KILLED MY FRIEND. GOD YOU GOT SOME NERVE NOT TO TELL ME THE TRUTH. HOW DO I KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE LIKE 600 OTHER AFFAIRS WITH GIRLS BEHIND MY BACK HUH? WELL? I THOUGHT SO GOD YOUR JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM JUST USE ME AS A SEX OBJECT!"  
  
BAAAAMMMM  
  
Ryoko touched her cheek, which was slapped by the hand of her love. "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF THINGS I NEVER DID! I GAVE YOU THE POWERS, WHICH YOU HAVE AND I COULD EASILY TAKE IT AWAY WITHIN A BITE OF A NECK!!" Tage screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ryoko yelled back "YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME EVEN IF YOU WERE POOSESED!" Tage looked in anger and grabbed her shoulders tighter making her sign in pain.  
  
"Oh really?" Asked Tage he bites into her skin as she felt her powers and life leave her body. She also felt tears coming from Tage touch her face. Ryoko's eyes closed and all went black for her.  
  
Tage pulled away in tears and said, "You're right I can't but I could erase your memories my love" Tage kissed her cold lips and slipped his lips to her neck and reapplied his teeth to her skin, which he had bitten a second ago.  
  
Tenchi finally found them he grabbed Tage and pulled him away from Ryoko. Tage knocked his head into a tree and went out cold. Tenchi kneeled down to Ryoko and saw that he had drained her.  
  
'I thought he loved you I was wrong so wrong' Tenchi bite Ryoko were Tage had bitten her and gave her almost all of his own blood. Ryoko's eyes opened slowly and she whispered "Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi pulled away and smiled. He held her up in his arms and teleported to the house.  
  
Tage finally got up and rubbed his head. "Ah! What was I thinking? OH man now Ryoko will never forgive me. Ryoko I'm sorry" He looked up to the sky and thanked Tenchi for stopping him in time.  
  
Tenchi felt something inside him, which wanted to be with her but he stopped himself. Tenchi saw that her clothes were wet so how she must have gotten them wet. She must have ran in the pond and fell into the cherry blossoms.  
  
Tenchi laid her on her back and unzipped the dress. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok Masaki take it cool don't freak out" Tenchi told himself he opened his eyes and pulled the dress apart her bare back was showing. And the scar, which he had drawn, was also there.  
  
Tenchi pulled the sleeves and turned her body to face his. He pulled the dress to her ankles and looked at her naked form. His mouth went dry he wanted her but knew he couldn't have her. He pulled the dress off of her ankles and got into the bed next to her. He pulled up the blanket to cover them both. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.  
  
'Tenchi! Stop right now Tenchi get a hold on your self!' Tenchi's mind screamed but he wouldn't listen. Tenchi ran his hands up to her breasts he loved the feeling of her naked against his own naked body.  
  
Tenchi finally regained control and pulled away. "Man! I have to get to control that side more I could have raped her!" Tenchi turned to his other side not wanting his vampire side to regain control again.  
  
Then he felt a pair of arms go up and down his shoulders she whispered "Come on let's play a little game" Ryoko was in her vampire form anyone could tell.  
  
Tenchi turned to face her he couldn't help it he formed himself as her own kind and grabbed her waist. He pulled himself on top of her and grinned "My pleasure"  
  
He kissed her neck and rubbed his skin against her body making her moan. "Tenchi! I'm sorry"  
  
Tenchi kissed her neck and bite into her skin. He asked 'For what my love?' Tenchi asked her through their link.  
  
Ryoko said 'For forgetting about you' Tenchi pulled his fangs away from her skin and grinned he then went down into the blanket. He moved her legs apart and attached his mouth to her inner part.  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes. A moan ran from her lips. "Tenchiiiii don't stop!"  
  
Meanwhile Tage sat in the same pile of cherry blossoms which Ryoko had sat in. "How could I do that to her? Ryoko I'm so sorry. But it won't do any good now I bet you're in bed making love with that stupid boy who ruined everything!" Tage formed his energy ball and blasted a tree down. He didn't care because rain was falling.  
  
Tage felt himself cry to death. 'Her it was all her fault but if I never have met her I wouldn't have met Ryoko'  
  
"I'll have to talk to her tomorrow morning if she'll listen to me" Tage looked into the sky and fell asleep dreaming of his and her past life.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the universe two girls sat in a garden laughing lightly. "Ryoko came on I met this really cute boy today but I don't think he likes me" Said a girl with golden brown hair.  
  
Ryoko smiled and said "Who wouldn't like you?"  
  
The golden brown hair girl smiled gently and said "I'll never forget you Ryoko bye!"  
  
Ryoko waved goodbye not knowing it'll be her last to see Tativina ever again.  
  
Short too right? Ah well anyway I posted two chapters at once so hope you like it! And one more time I needs a little more votes with who to be paired off. And please don't bring any other characters in the voting only Tenchi, or Tage (Pick Tage, pick Tage) Oh sorry it's your vote not mine! 


	6. Chapter 6 A Friendly Trip

Author: RyokoDreamerX  
  
Title: Within Darkness There's Love  
  
Chapter: 6-A Friendly trip to our worst nightmare  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summary of Chapter: Ryoko takes Sasami out to Tokyo and they bump into an old enemy of Tage's. Ryoko brings him home and now it's a triple fight for Ryoko! But is this a friend or foe? ?/R votes!~!~  
  
Started: December 03,2002 Finished: December 05,2002 Posted: December 09,2002  
  
Ryoko woke up all tired out. The winds blew heavily beating against her skin. "Was all that a dream?" Ryoko looked at her hands they were red like blood. 'Did I kill someone last night?'  
  
Ryoko got up from her bed and looked into the mirror and asked herself "Which parts were dreams and which were reality?"  
  
Knock, knock someone was at her door the person had knocked very lightly might thinking she was asleep. Ryoko turned the knob and saw Sasami. Sasami had a basket in her hand and an angel face planted upon her face. Ryoko knew she wanted something so she decided to ask, "What's up Sasami?"  
  
Sasami then said "Could you accompany me to Tokyo? I have to get some things"  
  
Ryoko smiled and answered "Get ready and wait for me downstairs I have to do some shopping myself"  
  
Sasami smiled happily and went into her room to get dressed. Ryoko closed the door and turned around to see Tage. Tage wasn't so happy he looked almost sad, which was unbelievable! Ryoko was almost shocked but then she remembered her dream or was it?  
  
"What's wrong Tage you don't look to happy?" Ryoko asked afraid to get an answer.  
  
Tage was now the one who was shocked and then he smiled "You forgive me?" Ryoko's world came down it wasn't no dream she did have a fight with Tage but that whole thing with Tenchi it all was a dream?  
  
Ryoko then asked because she wasn't too sure "Forgive you for what?"  
  
Tage then frowned and said "For lying to you about my blood. But Ryoko I have something's to tell you about my past before it comes out and you hate me for it"  
  
Ryoko smiled and hugged him by the neck. She then said slowly "No need to tell me anything I forgive you totally" Ryoko kissed him lightly on the lips and pushed him out of the room playfully.  
  
Ryoko locked the door and pulled her nightgown off to reveal white cream like skin. Ryoko went in her locker and found two dresses. She took the one, which was red and black.  
  
Ryoko pulled it over her head and tied her hair into a ponytail strangely her hair wasn't spiky put straight. Ryoko took a red lipstick and applied it to her lips.  
  
Ryoko unlocked the door and pulled it open. She walked out into the hall then remembers "My purse!" Ryoko ran back into her room looking through every closet for her purse and found it on her bed.  
  
She once again walks out and knocks on the door of Sasami's room. Sasami opened the room and Ryoko was shocked at the sight she knew Sasami wasn't going to Tokyo just for grocery she was going to meet someone. Ryoko blinked several times then asked "Sasami we aren't going to Tokyo for grocery only are we?"  
  
Sasami blushed and said, "I want you to meet someone and I have to get grocery and you said you had some things to buy also so I decided to meet him"  
  
Ryoko pulled her ear playfully and said "Bad girl!"  
  
They both made their way down stairs. Washu was at the table with Ayeka. Ayeka looked happy too happy then she asked "Sasami you are leaving now?"  
  
Sasami nodded and walked out in a hurry. Something was really wrong why was Sasami trying to stay away from Ayeka? And why was Ayeka trying to get close to Tage?  
  
Ryoko just decided to leave she needed time to think. She found Sasami at the car with an angry face on Ryoko asked "You guys had a fight or something you usually don't fight"  
  
Sasami then answered with an angry tone of a voice "Something's wrong with her Washu says she took too much or she has a disease. This sickness is causing her to go Koo-Koo just the other night she told me that she's going to have to kill me if I get married first!"  
  
Ryoko looked at Sasami oddly and then got into the car. Something was wrong.  
  
The Tokyo lights were everywhere they all were getting ready for Christmas. Ryoko found the store, which she wanted her things from and they both got out.  
  
Ryoko could smell the freshness of flowers and snow all around her. Sasami and Ryoko entered the store it had all the latest fashions, which attracted both Ryoko and Sasami. Ryoko grabbed a black dress with a bunch of diamonds covering its waist.  
  
"Wouldn't this look good on me?" Asked Ryoko posing with the dress.  
  
Sasami laughed and said, "Yeah is there anything here for me?"  
  
Ryoko gave her a look and asked "Sasami are you still 9 years old? No you're 15! Of course there's stuff for you here!" Ryoko pulled Sasami and the dress with her.  
  
Sasami came out of the dressing room with a low cut pick dress it was short till her knees. She also had pink hair clips keeping most of her hair up and the same drop curls coming down.  
  
"Sasami ever thinking to get your hair covered?" Asked Ryoko with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Sasami smiled and said "No, but I dreamed of it I dreamt it was pink with glitter in it and it was in the same hair style which it is in now!"  
  
Ryoko then asked "Then what's we waiting for let's go!"  
  
Ryoko payed for both the dresses and some hair items not to mention body jewelry. Sasami turned around from the mirror she looked so kawaii with her hair pick with glitter.  
  
Her eyes were red, which followed up perfectly. Ryoko smiled and said "Ok that's all for now!"  
  
Sasami stopped her and looked at Ryoko for a while then pushed her on the stylist seat. Ryoko laughed as Sasami took dark purple color and pulled strand after strand till she looked like a total babe.  
  
Ryoko looked at herself and grinned, "Tage is going to like this he is a lot!"  
  
Sasami giggled and they paid and walked out just to bump into a man all Sasami's bags fell onto the floor. Ryoko got angry and snapped, "Well aren't you going to pick them up?"  
  
The men bent down no one could see his face it was covered with a hood. But his hair was dark green. He rose up and handed Sasami the bags then turned to Ryoko and answer "I picked them up Ryoko how'd you do?"  
  
He raised his hand for a handshake. Ryoko was shocked was he a mind reader like Tage? "Who how you know name?"  
  
He pulled off the hood to reveal a handsome man. Dark green hair and eyes about 6' and had a great figure along with him. Ryoko looked at him shocked and almost went into tears she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Chris! Where were you didn't Tage like kill you?" Ryoko asked looking at him strangely thinking he was a ghost.  
  
He laughed a bit and asked "Ryoko, Tage didn't kill me he just cased me from the planet to keep me away from you now is that fair?"  
  
Ryoko blushed a bit and replied "No it's not where are you staying?"  
  
Christopher looked at Sasami and said, "Nowhere you know me go from place to place"  
  
Sasami saw his gaze and blushed he was quit stunning he had all Tage's looks only he looked darker. Dark in an evil way but the way he spoke just can make any girl slip!  
  
Christopher then asked Sasami "Your princess Sasami?"  
  
Ssami nodded and kneeled down in one of those royal acts. Chris laughed and held her shoulders sending shivers down her spine he raise her up and said "I'm no prince so no need for that"  
  
Sasami blushed and looked over at Ryoko grinning at her. Sasami grew redder knowing what Ryoko was thinking. Ryoko giggled a bit and closed her eyes imaging how it'll be if he was Sasami's then her thoughts were interrupted by something on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Chris lip locking them together. Ryoko blushed and pushed him away gently. Chris grinned evilly and said "I still got it in me, no?"  
  
Ryoko slapped him on the shoulder gently and gave Sasami a look telling her their going. "Chris want to come pay a visit to my house?"  
  
Chris knew something was up but agreed and helped them with the bags wondering what were all the dresses for?  
  
Ryoko opened the door and walked in followed by Sasami and Chris. Sasami took all the bags and put them on the floor jumping on the sofa to relax. Ryoko laughed gently and joined her it was a bad day in weather. Chris took a chair and sat down and asked, "Who else lives here?"  
  
Tage teleported into the room wrapping his arms around Ryoko and then looked in shock at Chris! He shot up and glared at Chris then at Ryoko. "Why do you always being an enemy?" Ryoko grinned and said, "Now I want him to stay and I want you two to get along ok?"  
  
Tage gave a look and asked joking around "How can I get along with him if I can't get along with Tenchi or myself?"  
  
Ryoko gave him a dangerous look and then turned to Chris "Now you will stay here till you find a house and NO FIGHTING!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi walked in wondering what was all the screaming about and asked "Who's he better be your brother or something" asking Tage.  
  
Tage just made a sound and teleported out. Tenchi then knew they weren't brothers then who is he?  
  
Chris looked at Tenchi and asked "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Tenchi thought for a while then it clicked "CHRISTOPHER! YOU NOW I REMEMBER YOU GET OUT!"  
  
Ryoko now was confused and asked, "You know him and you know him?" Asking both Tenchi and Christopher  
  
They nodded and Tenchi said, "In junior high he stole my girl and I see he's here TO DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
Chris laughed and said "Stop lying she was on to me so I took her"  
  
Ryoko now was getting anger and was about to blow so they stopped knowing what she would do. Ryoko took a deep breath and smiled trying her best "Tenchi can he stay here and please Tenchi no fighting with him and Christopher no fighting with Tenchi and Tenchi no fighting with Tage and Christopher no fighting with Tage"  
  
Sasami heard a pot fall from the kitchen and ran into the kitchen fast wondering what was going on. Ryo-oki was looking for carrots knocking all the pots down angrily. Sasami grabbed her and took out one carrot from her pocket and told her "Stop we have guests"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Short but hey I tried and I know what your thinking 'I think' their isn't going to be 5 guyz fighting for Ryoko so don't expect that!!!  
  
Tage and Chris is going to have great wrong in the next few chapters Tenchi is still at it with Ryoko trying to get her alone will he ever get her? And what's with Ayeka she isn't acting the same Washu looks into that.  
  
Name: Christopher Rampbarine Age: 23 Real Age: 10,023 Hair: Dark green Height: 6' Tree: Legacy Vampires, Witch (From his last girlfriend, explain in the next or third chapter) Eyes: Dark Green same as hair no contacts 


End file.
